Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker (1916 – 1945), is the main antagonist of Monster House. She is Mr. Nebbercracker's housewife who doesn't like people making fun of her. After being teased by children for years, Constance finally went insane one day and tried to hurt two kids, which resulted in her death and her spirit taking over the house. At the end of the film, the house exploded after DJ dropped a stick of dynamite in the chimney, thus freeing Constance's spirit. Biography Early life in 1940]] When she was in the freak show, children threw stuff at Constance and had her locked in a cage. Later that night, a youthful Nebbercracker approached her and accidentally startled her. After comforting her, he offers to take her away from the circus, thus making Constance feel overjoyed. The next day, Nebbercracker takes Constance somewhere and has her close her eyes and when she opens them after being told to, she becomes jubilant to see an empty place where they can now build their home. Afterwards, Constance marries Nebbercracker. While they continue to build the house one day, two neighborhood kids are intent on playing a nasty Halloween prank, and they throw stuff at Constance as she yells at them to get away from her house. After chopping a piece of wood from Constance's cage off, Nebbercracker overhears Constance in trouble and runs to her aid. After Constance tells her the kids are attacking her house, Nebbercracker tells her they're just kids and it's Halloween, but she ignores him by saying it's her house and the kids are hurting it. Trying to calm his wife down, Nebbercrackers tells her to look at him as he says he'll never let anyone mess with her as long as he's with her. Suddenly, an egg hits her and this makes her try to attack the children with Nebbercracker's axe. Nebbercracker tried to take the axe back from Constance, but this made her lose her balance. Trying to steady herself, Constance grabbed onto a lever, only to fall and be buried in cement in the house's basement. Following Constance's death, Nebbercracker completed the house as Constance would've wanted that. Although she died, her spirit didn't leave, so Nebbercracker was forced to take precautions and pretend to be a child hater in order to save children from Constance's wrath. In Monster House At the end of the film, Constance's spirit reunites with Mr. Nebbercracker. She nods DJ and his friends in thanks for freeing her spirit before disappearing. Personality Constance used to be a kind and nice woman, but when children threw food at her, she turned into an angry, insane, child-hating person. The only person Constance truly loved was Mr. Nebbercracker. During the final battle, Nebbercracker ordered Constance to leave DJ, Chowder, and Jenny alone. As he tries to reason with her, Nebbercracker tells Constance she has hurt people and that he has to make things right. As he takes out a stick of dynamite, Constance's anger starts to rise, but Nebbercracker tries to calm her down by saying he's always done what was best for her. He proceeds to light a match on the house and is about to blow Constance up, only for the now-enraged house to scoop Mr. Nebbercracker up and try to eat him, only to be stopped by the kids. After the house is destroyed, Constance's spirit reforms and reunites with her husband for a brief moment before disappearing. Trivia * Being a monster house for so long, Constance seems to have lost her temper and upon her death, her spirit was released, and this gives a thankful nod for getting her out from her monstrous fate. * In reality, Constance isn't evil, but rather a sad character. The true antagonists of the film are Zee and Bones as they're not nice to DJ and his friends. * Her full name might be Constance Nebbercracker since Giantess would be inappropriate for the film. * It is unknown how Constance got fat, but she probably has a hunger for anything. * Constance weighs 650 pounds of the film. * Constance's gender is a female. * Her name comes from Brian Jaques's Redwall. * She is played by Kathleen Turner who played Jessica Rabbit who was Roger's wife from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Kathleen Turner described her character as Sexy but a little ugly. * Constance Nebbercracker used to be part of the Circus Freak Show. Category:Characters